


Synopsis: Dramatic License

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Dramatic License

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Dramatic License

**DRAMATIC LICENSE**

This episode has no soul-wrenching moral dilemmas, no good versus evil, not even a Quickening. Nothing that makes Highlander...um...Highlander! Even the sword fights are played for laughs not gasps. Death by turkey leg? Hardly! 

What it DOES have are some wonderful scenes cementing the Duncan-Amanda attachment, memorable flights of fancy, (the dream scene on the four-poster bed-wowee!), Duncan being ravaged by Carolyn Marsh and Amanda coming upon them in flagrante delicto. 

In short, it's a comedy, folks. Duncan deserves a break, although he does work very hard to get it. It's a cute piece of fluff. 

_New Characters:_

**CAROLYN MARSH** \- romance novelist, who knows more than she cares to tell about Immortals, writes a novel about heroic Duncan MacLeod to get back at her Immortal husband, Terence. 

**TERENCE COVENTRY** \- bon-vivant handsome Immortal who cannot understand why his wife paints him in her novels as an ugly boor. 

**GERALD** \- Coventry's man-servant. 

**ROXANNE** \- a beautiful, thieving barmaid in 18th Century England that Carolyn uses in her latest novel. 

**TIM** \- Carolyn Marsh's gay publicist, finds Duncan very attractive (Does DM enjoy appealing to both sexes?). 

* * *

Excerpt from 'Blade of the MacLeods'   
Set in 18th Century England 

In a picturesque arbor,   
Sits a warrior-poet,   
Handsome face, strong physique,   
And he knows how to show it.   
He breathes inspiration-   
From a fragrant white rose,   
Recites words of love...   
To whom? No one knows. 

His white poet's shirt-   
Covers muscles of steel,   
The kilt that he wears-   
Mighty legs does reveal,   
Raised in the Highlands,   
Now full-grown and proud,   
He's a Scotsman, a legend-   
He is Duncan MacLeod! 

A scream breaks the stillness!   
And a female's, at that!   
Quickly, with grace-   
He's alert, like a cat.   
The fair-haired Roxanne-   
Flees the Coventry clod,   
She flies to the safety-   
Of MacLeod's manly bod. 

'Don't worry, fair lass,   
He who wishes you harm-   
Will have to contend-   
With my mighty sword arm,'   
Her pursuer's unkempt,   
With a face like a chow,   
'Damned wench! You'll return-   
To my bedchamber, NOW!' 

But she now has a champion,   
MacLeod struts his stuff,   
Like Cyrano de Bergerac,   
He's poetic AND tough.   
They duel for the honor-   
Of Roxanne the fair,   
Thrusting and leaping,   
Somersaults through the air. 

Coventry, (foul beast)-   
Puts his sword to her throat,   
He exudes the charisma-   
Of a wet billy goat.   
'Drop your sword!' he demands-   
Or I'll kill her, I swear!'   
Warns MacLeod, 'You'll regret-   
If you harm one gold hair!' 

MacLeod drops his weapon,   
But maintains his ground,   
Then suddenly...' Silence,   
In the room, not a sound,   
'Go on,' says Amanda,   
With a beseeching look,   
'For that,' says Ms. Marsh-   
'You must buy my book,' 

The Loft, Later 

Amanda's been shopping,   
(It's a craving; she fed it),   
But was forced to return-   
When she ran out of credit,   
Mac knows her addiction,   
He'll be shocked if she kicks it,   
Meanwhile, his sink broke-   
And he's trying to fix it. 

She pulls out the book,   
Starts reading to Mac,   
While her fingers are creeping-   
Up his broad back,   
'Muscles hard as the hills...   
Mane of thick flowing hair...'   
'Must be Fabio,' he quips,   
Not his thing, doesn't care. 

She reads on...'Smoky-eyed-   
Highland Scot, well-endowed...'   
The last line shocks Mac...   
'...this DUNCAN MACLEOD!'   
The sink is forgotten,   
The nut goes unwrenched,   
It erupts like a fountain-   
And the Highlander's drenched! 

Terence Coventry's Home 

The same book is read-   
With anger by Coventry,   
'Coarse manners? Hairy mole??   
What atrocious effrontery!'   
'Gerald! Find out-   
Who edited this dreck!   
Then locate the author!   
I will throttle her neck!' 

The Dojo Office 

' _Blade of the MacLeods_ '   
Mac reads with amazement,   
His distorted exploits,   
For public appraisement,   
Amanda's enthralled,   
Suggestively licking-   
On a juicy red Popsicle,   
Tongue lightly flicking. 

'He crushes her lips,   
She finds 'neath his kilt...'   
Amanda must see-   
(Curiosity has built),   
'So, it's a bit purple...   
Oh...I meant the prose.'   
Mac slams the book down.   
'That's not how it goes!' 

Flashback, English Forest, 1786 

We hear Mac narrate-   
What it all was about,   
'It _wasn't like that..._   
Coventry was no lout,   
I'd been riding so long,   
I smelled like my horse,   
Then this woman comes screaming,   
So I helped her, of course.' 

'She grabbed me and clung-   
In distress, she was fleeing-   
From a man who dishonored-   
Her maidenly being.   
Now the honor of a lady-   
I'll defend with no urgin',   
But a fool could have seen-   
That she was no virgin.' 

'Coventry was Immortal,   
But he didn't seem cruel,   
I was tired from my ride,   
Didn't relish a duel,   
But I'd vowed to protect-   
What remained of her honor,   
Couldn't stand idly by-   
While more shame came upon her.' 

'As our blades were engaged,   
Coventry screamed his beef...   
'Sir! You've been duped!   
She's a barmaid! A thief!   
She stole my purse!' 'Prove it!'   
Terence had no recourse.   
He stopped-and he pointed...   
She was stealing my horse!' 

'Now I was horseless,   
And he had no money,   
We pondered our futures,   
They seemed less than sunny,   
So we pooled our resources,   
On his horse, he made room,   
Then I bought the ale-   
To toast chivalry's doom.' 

Dojo Office, Present Day 

Mac's finished recounting-   
To Amanda, his version,   
When into the dojo-   
Walks a startling incursion,   
Carolyn Marsh,   
Not impressed with the setting-   
But very excited-   
With the view she is getting. 

'Please tell me,' she drools-   
'That you're Duncan MacLeod,'   
He does, while Amanda-   
Measures her for a shroud,   
The author now fondles-   
The Highlander's pecs,   
'You're _perfect_!' she rules,   
(Kill!) Amanda's reflex. 

The dojo's aroma-   
Is sweaty, robust,   
Marsh: 'What is that smell?'   
Says Amanda, 'It's lust,'   
'This is Carolyn Marsh,'   
Amanda clues Mac,   
Boasts Marsh, 'All these fans...   
So hard to keep track.' 

Says Carolyn to Mac,   
'I've business with you,   
Let's have a drink,   
It'll be just we two,'   
'Three!' says Amanda,   
Tugs his arm as they talk,   
Marsh yanks on the other,   
'Ladies, please! I can walk!' 

Joe's Bar 

'Your books,' says MacLeod,   
'Are very inventive,'   
Carolyn answers, 'From folktales-   
I got my incentive...   
But I know the _TRUTH_!'   
That gets their attention,   
Mac finds a back table,   
With some apprehension. 

'Duncan MacLeod...   
Is _real,_ I've inferred,'   
Mac and Amanda,   
Hang on every word,   
'For four hundred years-   
That name has been known,   
From Scotland to Turkey-   
His legend has grown.' 

'Coming down from the Highlands,   
When the weak are tormented,   
We must have our heroes,   
So MacLeod was invented.'   
'So it's not the same guy?'   
'Of course, not by half,   
That would make him _Immortal..._ '   
Relieved, they both laugh. 

'I'm writing a series.   
Each book, an excursion-   
Into different time settings,   
But I need today's version-   
Of Duncan MacLeod,   
That's where _you_ come in,'   
'That's where I get _out,_ '   
Mac forces a grin. 

Marsh won't let him off,   
Not that easily,   
'What are you hiding?'   
She asks breezily,   
'I can tell you need cash,   
That 'dobro's a mess,   
I have visited dumpsters-   
That had more finesse.' 

'Maybe I should-   
Check into your past...'   
'What will it take?'   
(Mac gives in at last)   
'Come to this party-   
My publisher's throwing.'   
Mac: 'No press, no photos,   
Or I won't be going.' 

They've reached an accord,   
If the party can't sway-   
Mac to pose for her covers,   
Then she'll go away.   
Carolyn is thrilled,   
Amanda is furious,   
MacLeod...a bit flattered?   
And just a mite curious? 

Penthouse, Fancy Office Building 

The party revolves,   
(As well as the women)-   
Around the Highlander-   
In attention, he's swimmin'   
With his flowing white shirt,   
And elegant sweater-   
Draped across his broad shoulders,   
No femme could want better. 

Even publicist Tim,   
Who appears rather swishy,   
Finds Duncan MacLeod-   
Extremely del-ishy.   
'He's gorgeous!' swoons Tim,   
'The camera will love him!'   
'He's a gold mine,' says Marsh,   
'Every one will know of him.' 

'He's coming over,'   
'Oh, be still my heart!'   
To Tim, Mac's as yummy-   
As a huge dessert cart.   
Amanda asks Carolyn,   
'In MacLeod's history-   
Did you find goddess-like,   
Women of mystery?' 

'Yes, one in Turkey,   
Too trivial to mention,   
Cheap whore and thief,   
Not worth my attention,'   
Mac almost chokes-   
On his sip of champagne,   
He can feel hatred brewing -   
In Amanda's sly brain. 

But before she can act,   
A Buzz tells the pair,   
The Immortal Terence Coventry-   
Has crashed this affair,   
Mac's immersed in his role,   
From Carolyn's book,   
He'll demoralize Terence-   
With a withering look. 

'Are you here for _me_?'   
Says the hero to the cur,   
'Don't flatter yourself,   
I'm here for... _her_!'   
He's pointing to Carolyn,   
With the vilest of looks,   
Mac says, ' _I_ should gripe,   
It's _my_ name on her books.' 

But Terence protests,   
'In her book, I'm a troll...   
A pig! On my face-   
Sprouts a big hairy mole!'   
Amanda chimes in,   
'She insulted me more-   
I'm a no-account thief-   
And the worst-a cheap whore!' 

' _I never was cheap!_ '   
Both are quietly seething,   
In agreement that Carolyn-   
Be hindered from breathing,   
Mac sees where it's going,   
Tries reverse propaganda,   
'You can't kill a mortal.'   
'Says who?' snarls Amanda 

Mac decides he must act-   
As Carolyn's protector.   
While Terence and Amanda-   
Picture ways to dissect her,   
'Break her arm, wire her jaw,   
A stake through the heart?   
Must appear accidental,   
When she's blown apart.' 

Mac: 'Let's escape from-   
This aggregation,'   
'But Duncan...That's premature-   
Evacuation!'   
'We'll go...' offers Mac,   
'Anywhere you suggest,'   
'Then let's go to your place,'   
Is Carolyn's request. 

The Loft 

'This fantasy,' says Carolyn-   
'Kindles a fire,   
Duncan MacLeod-   
Every woman's desire,   
A warrior, a poet,   
Not stuffy, pedantic,   
But a man of strong principles,   
Tragic, romantic.' 

Mac says, 'Love to meet him,   
Sounds quite the man.'   
Says Carolyn; 'He was raised-   
To be chief of his clan,   
He wanted to marry,   
His beloved was a beauty,   
But he gave her up-   
Because of clan duty.' 

'His cousin, her intended-   
In jealousy wallowed,   
The two strong men clashed,   
And catastrophe followed,   
He killed his own cousin,   
Friends from childhood, that day,   
The tragedy was-   
She died, anyway.' 

'The love in his heart-   
Couldn't alter her fate,   
So he rode away,   
Wandering to this date.'   
All the while she is talking,   
MacLeod sees unfold-   
Those events of his youth,   
Full of suffering, untold. 

He smiles a sad smile,   
But Carolyn is burning,   
'Imagine his pain,   
How his soul must be yearning,   
Forever, condemned-   
To wander the earth,   
Never claiming what's his-   
From the place of his birth.' 

'There is nothing that I-   
Wouldn't do for that man,   
She pushes him back-   
As far as she can,   
Then Carolyn goes ape-   
Throws him down on the couch,   
Flat on his back,   
Can't even say 'ouch,' 

Her lips on his mouth,   
She's atop and astride him,   
' _You_ want it! _I_ want it !'   
She continues to ride him.   
His hands flail the air,   
(Doesn't dare put them down)   
Then Amanda walks in,   
'Well, the rodeo's in town.' 

Amanda's eyes glint-   
With a cold deadly fire,   
Mac's only concern-   
Is escaping her ire,   
He'll pay off her cabby-   
Who is waiting downstairs,   
Anything's better-   
Than those withering glares. 

MacLeod's not at ease-   
Knowing Carolyn to be-   
Alone with Amanda...   
With no referee!   
He cannot depend-   
On Amanda's forbearance,   
He'd better rush back...   
Then...in staggers Terence! 

Drunken and stumbling,   
'Where is she?' he slurs,   
He pulls out her novel-   
'These words are hers...'   
'As MacLeod crushed her lips,   
Her hand sought his...britches,'   
'Kilt!' corrects Duncan,   
Coventry weaves and pitches. 

'Bastard!' he roars,   
Hauling off, punching Mac,   
'You're sleeping with her!'   
(He's too soused to attack)   
Coventry staggers out,   
Mac ascends, sensing doom,   
To Amanda...'Where is she?'   
'She left on her _broom_!' 

Carolyn and Terence-   
Must not have a run-in,   
Mac darts down to stop her-   
Before he is done in,   
'Carolyn, stay here!'   
'Your girl friend would scream!'   
But if Coventry sees her....   
Oh...it's all a bad dream! 

Carolyn's remorseful,   
Wee bit conscience-smitten,   
'Buy a dozen white roses,   
She'll purr like a kitten,'   
Uh! Oh! There's the Buzz,   
'Not again,' sighs poor Mac,   
It can mean but one thing-   
Terence Coventry's back! 

After Carolyn's maneuvered-   
(Not very gently),   
Out the back door-   
Then Duncan intently-   
Starts exercising,   
Doing warp speed push-ups,   
Terence reels through the door,   
Still in his cups. 

He's pissy-eyed, plastered,   
El stinko, that's clear,   
'I thought I heard Carolyn...'   
'Carolyn's not here.   
Terence, go home.'   
'MacLeod ...you're a skunk!'   
With his head on Mac's shoulder,   
He falls asleep...plunk! 

The Loft, Later 

The dozen white roses-   
Are next to the bed,   
' _Blade of the MacLeods_ '-   
Is still being read,   
Amanda's transported-   
By Carolyn's prose,   
While MacLeod snores beside her-   
Content in his doze. 

Amanda's the heroine-   
With blond silken tresses,   
In a four-poster bed,   
She invites his caresses,   
His flesh hard and bronzed,   
Hers...smooth...moonlight pale.   
Silks, satins and laces-   
Frame love's fairy tale. 

Moaning and sobbing,   
Gasping with pleasure,   
Every inch of bare flesh-   
Unveils a new treasure,   
Together they crest -   
At ecstasy's door,   
Till MacLeod whips his mane-   
With an orgasmic roar! 

The real Duncan sleeps,   
So peacefully snoring,   
'What a waste,' thinks Amanda,   
Her fingers exploring,   
'Duncan?' she purrs,   
Tries pinching his nose,   
But he'll not wake up,   
To the book, back she goes. 

Bookstore, Next Day 

Into the bookstore-   
Duncan comes striding,   
Demanding to know-   
What is Carolyn hiding?   
What's between her and Terence?   
She admits they once were-   
An 'item' but now-   
He means nothing to her. 

'So you made him the villain-   
To get back at him?'   
(All the while, Mac receives-   
Wistful glances from Tim),   
They present him a kilt,   
His authentic clan tartan,   
'No thanks,' says MacLeod,   
'I must be departin'' 

Mac wants nothing more-   
To do with this venture,   
For the book and Ms. Marsh-   
He has only censure,   
Tim's devastated,   
He asks plaintively,   
'Who'll wear the kilt?'   
'Mel Gibson, not me!' 

Joe's Bar 

Mac rants to Amanda,   
Feeling no sympathy-   
'She's torturing Terence,   
And embarrassing me...   
She actually thought-   
That I'd wear a kilt!'   
Amanda's delighted,   
'Your legs are well-built.' 

The Bookstore 

Carolyn's in heaven,   
Her fans are in line,   
Everyone's bought the book-   
That she'll graciously sign,   
Next in line for the honor...   
Yikes! It is Terence!   
The 'deformed beastly boor'-   
Has put in an appearance. 

'Why, Carolyn, why...   
Are you doing this to me?'   
He turns to the crowd,   
'Any _mole,_ do you see?   
Am I ugly? A beast?   
Please, have a good look,'   
Carolyn scribbles, ' _Dear Terence-  
Screw you!_' in his book. 

'You'd better be off,   
Take a hike, disappear,   
Or Duncan MacLeod-   
Is going to come here.'   
Terence hoists Carolyn up-   
On his shoulder, for removal,   
And carries her away,   
To shouts of approval. 

Back at Joe's Bar 

Amanda asks Mac,   
'Why cause controversy?   
Why leave her, abandoned-   
To Coventry's mercy?'   
'It turned to a circus,   
Minus the fun,'   
Taunts Amanda, 'What would-   
The REAL Duncan have done?' 

Lunch finished, the real Duncan's-   
Paying the check,   
Says Amanda, 'So sad-   
If he broke her neck'-   
'Oh, NO!' moans MacLeod,   
Runs out without stopping,   
On the table, his credit card-   
Begs, 'Take me shopping.' 

The Bookstore 

Tim's flushed, all a-twitter,   
Worked up to a tizzy,   
'It was so romantic!'   
He gasps till he's dizzy,   
Mac looks where she signed   
Her 'screw you' autograph,   
Praying it won't be-   
Carolyn Marsh's epitaph. 

A Park 

Says Carolyn, 'I'm fed up-   
Listening to you go on,   
The adventures you've had-   
The things you have done,   
All you're concerned with-   
Is what's in my book,'   
Terence pleads, 'Come to dinner,   
I'll even cook.' 

Designer Dress Shop 

She gave him a 'Maybe,'   
(Translated, means 'Yes')   
Now she's come here-   
For a gorgeous new dress,   
She's found one she loves,   
Imagine her shock...   
When she sees that Amanda's   
Trying on the same frock! 

The fur starts to fly,   
Insults are traded,   
Amanda won't let-   
Her space be invaded,   
'Listen, you garden-   
Variety slug!   
MacLeod won't want you...   
Not with THAT mug!' 

'How _dare_ you!' cries Carolyn,   
Beginning to sob,   
Now Amanda regrets-   
Such a cruel hatchet job!   
She blots Carolyn's tears-   
With the sheer white organza,   
'That dress costs five thousand,'   
Says the clerk to Amanda. 

'Charge it!' (Mac's card),   
She and Carolyn go walking,   
In identical white dresses...   
But, at least Carolyn's talking,   
'There's this man...' 'Not MacLeod!'   
'No.' Amanda's still wary,   
She's relieved to be told-   
Duncan's not Carolyn's quarry. 

'I'm Carol Ann Marshak,   
(A dull sounding name),   
From Newark, New Jersey,   
(Uninteresting claim),   
Not elegant or glamorous,   
If-like you-I had-   
A few hundred years,   
I might not do so bad.' 

'How much do you know?'   
Asks Amanda, concerned...   
'A little...a lot,   
From Terence, I learned,   
His fabulous stories,   
Like fairy tales Grimm,   
Filled with princes and queens,   
All true... about _him_!' 

'I fell in love,   
But I couldn't compete-   
With the life that he leads,   
And the people he'd meet,   
He'll go on forever,   
I'll grow old and fat-   
So I wrote this book-   
To get even for that.' 

'I wanted to hurt him.'   
'Congrats, hope you're proud,   
You surely succeeded,'   
Then she thinks of MacLeod,   
He went to stop Terence,   
The outcome, she dreads,   
Amanda best hurry,   
While they both have their heads. 

Terence's Home 

A home by the sea,   
Magnificent view,   
Terence makes dinner,   
Over-salting his stew,   
He's mad that MacLeod,   
Has appeared, uninvited,   
Thinking Carolyn might be-   
By Terence, de-lighted. 

Mac samples the turkey,   
'It's not very good,'   
Coventry springs to action,   
With a spoon made of wood,   
They fence like two clowns,   
The drumstick goes flying,   
Then the spoon is beheaded,   
Mac's polite, hardly trying. 

Terence goes for his sword,   
Now the pace becomes frantic,   
The ladies arrive,   
Carolyn sighs, 'How romantic!   
You're fighting for me?'   
'No!' 'Yes!' 'No!' Clang! Clang!   
'You can't have her!' 'Don't want her!'   
On goes the harangue. 

The furniture suffers,   
Casualties of their strife,   
'A hero doesn't come-   
Between man and wife!'   
'She's your wife?' yelps MacLeod,   
'Like you didn't know!'   
'I didn't! I wouldn't!'   
'Carolyn, why did you go?' 

Amanda chimes in-   
'Because, you big dope-   
She loves you!' 'She does?'   
He had given up hope.   
Carolyn is nodding,   
The swordplay has ceased,   
The two hold each other,   
Their emotions released. 

Terence tells her that he-   
Trusted her with his story,   
'Because you're my love,   
You surpass any glory,'   
They sink to the floor,   
In a passionate kiss,   
Sighs Amanda to Mac   
'Why can't you be like this?' 

For the first time, Mac notes-   
Amanda's new dress,   
'Where's you get it?' he asks   
'Uh-charged it, I guess,'   
Reality swats him-   
With a hard two by four,   
'On your library card?'   
As she bolts out the door. 

A Park by the Water 

Amanda and Duncan,   
Stroll side by side,   
In her gossamer dress-   
She resembles a bride,   
'Will they live happily after?'   
(Her dark eyes are teary)   
He chuckles his 'Yes,'   
In response to her query 

She kids him; 'You're vain,   
And a great big Boy Scout,'   
'That's why you love me,'   
He kisses her pout,   
'Do we love each other?'   
'In our own special way-   
But could we stay together-   
Every hour...every day?' 

He is brutally honest,   
But tender, as well,   
'For decades...no...centuries,   
Never saying farewell,'   
'Till one of us killed-   
The other?' she sighs,   
'Precisely my point,'   
Mac wisely replies. 

'But a girl wants some romance,   
Some response more concrete,'   
He swoops from behind,   
Sweeping her off her feet,   
'That is more like it,'   
They kiss, oh so sweetly,   
'I love you, Amanda'   
And he means it, completely. 

The Loft, Later in Bed 

Amanda's still reading-   
Her choice bedtime tale,   
' _Blade of the MacLeods,_ '   
This hero won't fail-   
To arouse all her juices,   
She devours words of passion,   
Mad follows, 'hands on,'   
In his own unique fashion. 

'Put the book down,'   
His caresses delighting,   
'But it's just getting good...'   
Her manner, inviting   
'I can do better,'   
Now his pledge is conferred,   
And a Boy Scout, she knows-   
Always honors his word. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
"We were really nervous about Sandra Bernhard because she had such a reputation. It was deigned that I would fly up to Vancouver and go through the run-through and handle whatever might be any specific problems. So I get on the plane and who is sitting next to me, but Sandra Bernhard? And what she has is a copy of the Kabbala in Hebrew. So we spent the entire trip talking about Jewish mysticism and mystical adventures. She turned out to be very different than I thought she would be." 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
"A comedy with Sandra Bernhard. Alistair Duncan had originally read for the part of MacLeod. The fun of it for us in Post Production was dealing with the romantic novel aspect and playing around with that." 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
"Sandra Bernhard was good, I thought it worked." 

~ Money No Object   
  
---


End file.
